


Highlights

by Rubin_rhyme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_rhyme/pseuds/Rubin_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people don't believe in true love or fate. If you ask me i'd tell you that its real. How can I prove it? Let me enlighten you. Take a seat and relax, the story is a bit long. We called them highlights. In other words, important memories of our love. I'll get back to that later on.<br/>Anyways. Let me paint a picture for you about what is going on here. In other words, the reason why I'm going to tell you this story.<br/>A name would be a pretty good start right?<br/>My name is Eren G. Jaeger and I am currently in the process of killing myself. Now don't get me wrong. Life is a wonderful thing and all. But for me it is a dark cover shading away all the light. Well, Without him at least. I'm currently sitting in my bathtub with a gun to my left temple, my finger is about to pull the trigger. I know, its pretty stupid and dramatic but I have a reason okay? Why, you ask? The tale is a long one. A tale of love and lust, tears and hate. I can no longer carry the burden from that very night i lost him. You my dear reader, will carry on my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlights

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah hey reader. This is my first fanfic that i've ever written. It has a lot of editing to be done. But yeah. I'll be updating it as I go. ;3 So uh yeah. Hope you enjoy it.

Most people don't believe in true love or fate. If you ask me i'd tell you that its real. How can I prove it? Let me enlighten you. Take a seat and relax, the story is a bit long.

We called them highlights. Or should I say, important memories of our love. I'll get back to that later on.

Anyways.

Let me paint a picture for you about what is going on here. In other words, the reason why I'm going to tell you this story.

A name would be a pretty good start right?

My name is Eren G. Jaeger and I am currently in the process of killing myself. Now don't get me wrong. Life is a wonderful thing and all. But for me it is a dark cover shading away all the light. Well, Without him at least. I'm currently sitting in my bathtub with a gun to my left temple, my finger is about to pull the trigger. I know, its pretty stupid and dramatic but I have a reason okay? Why, you ask? The tale is a long one. A tale of love and lust, tears and hate. I can no longer carry the burden from that very night i lost him. You my dear reader, will carry on my story. A name would be a pretty good start right?

My name is Eren G. Jaeger and I am currently in the process of killing myself. Now don't get me wrong. Life is a wonderful thing and all. But for me it is a dark cover shading away all the light. Well, Without him at least. I'm currently sitting in my bathtub with a gun to my left temple, my finger is about to pull the trigger. I know, its pretty stupid and dramatic but I have a reason okay? Why, you ask? The tale is a long one. A tale of love and lust, tears and hate. I can no longer carry the burden from that very night i lost him. You my dear reader, will carry on my story.

We can start from the beginning, when I was a tyke. The year was 1983. Journal one.

It was a cool summer evening when my mother decided it would be best to serve me some alphabet soup, her mistake really. All I remember was spitting it all over the place because every time I took a spoonful, it wouldn't spell my name.

"Eren!" My mom shouted as she paced over to where I was seated at the dinner table, a small rag in hand. She cleaned up my mess. She has always been picking up after me.

She had still been dressed in her work uniform. Her name, Carla Jaeger. She had been working at a nearby diner at the time, as a waitress. Her pay wasn't that well but my father made up for it with his pay, he was a doctor. Pretty cool right?

"The stupid soup won't spell my name!" I yelled. Voice still high pitched. Puberty didn't want to strike me till I was at least 12. Unfortunately I was only about 6. Honestly I sounded like a wounded squirrel.

"Sweetheart." My mom chuckled and gently took the spoon from my hand and guided some of the letters into my name 'Eren'.

Happiness drowned my face. My mouth opened up into a wide happy smile, some of my teeth missing due to rough housing with other kids in my neighborhood. I wasn't one for playing nice.

My mom pinched my cheek and chuckled. "I love you hunny."

The phone rang and she shifted over to answer it.

"Hello? Yes. You're speaking to her. Sure! Yes. Alright. I'll see you soon. Ok. Bye." The voice she was speaking with was inaudible. I was irritated that I didn't know who she was talking to so as the little curious kid I was, I asked.

"Who was that?"

"No need to worry hunny. Just a friend from college." She walked back over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "One day you'll have old college pals too sweety." She smiled lovingly. At the time I thought college was stupid because I believed I could become something crazy like a superhero instead. I scoffed.

"Why did they call you?" I was too curious for my own good.

"Well hunny. Today we will be going to the beach. My old friend and her family will be spending the day there with us. She actually has a son of her own, he is about your age. Go get your swimsuit on. I've gotta make us some sandwiches." This was all so sudden but I didn't complain. I hadn't had been to the beach in what felt like a decade. She smiled and patted me on into the direction of the staircase. I had completely disregarded the soup I was eating because I was so excited. I never had friends as a kid so I thought this could be my chance. My day to change everything. My new beginning. Before I could run upstairs she turned back to me, my discarded soup bowl in her hands. "Oh and Eren hunny, he is very shy so you better play nice with him! Oh, and grab him a present. Something to offer along with your friendship." I rolled my eyes and jogged up the stairs. I wasn't happy with the idea of giving one of my toys to a complete stranger. I mean that sucks right? Thoughts raced in my head. "What if he is a jerk? Nah maybe he's cool." I thought to myself. I was never very fond of other kids. But little did I know how special this boy was.

I ran into my bedroom and opened up my closet, digging through the huge mass of clothes. My room was generally a wreck since the first day it was claimed as my own. At the time I had tons of old Marvel action figures and comic books laying around. My room theme was mainly just dinosaurs and the color green. I soon retrieved my green swim trunks. I bet you can guess, my favorite color is green. After stripping down and getting geared up for some oceanic action, I strode over to my bookshelf full of comics and figures. I crosses my arms and questioned what this stranger kid would want as a gift. It took me a few minutes but I reluctantly gave up a spider man figure. So what! I had like ten.

After I grabbed spider man I trotted back downstairs to see my dad and my sister who must have just arrived. My dad had been placing a bag of groceries onto the dinner table, I was assuming there were like sandwiches inside but I wasn't sure.

Mikasa ackerman wasnt my real sister, she was adopted. But that doesn't me she isn't my sister.

She was born in Asia, while she flew out here to California as an exchange student; her family had been murdered. It was tragic, but luckily my family was willing to take her in as one of our own. Her hair was dark as a raven's wings, her eyes were like stormy clouds of grey. She was a bit taller than me, always has been.

She greeted me with a hug. As usual. She had just gotten home from soccer practice. My sister was two years older than me but my parents adopted her when I was four years old. "Now now kids. We don't want to be late. Mikasa hunny, go get your swimsuit on." My mom chanted in an excited tone. Mikasa looked puzzled but obeyed. She was never really one for getting excited about small things such as going to a body of water to meet some strangers. I somewhat felt the same way. I mean. What's so special about this stranger boy anyways?

My mom wore a red bikini with a cream colored sun dress over it. She looked beautiful. I would kill to re-live seeing how happy she was.

My dad wore just a plain white t-shirt and some brown swim trunks. He slung an arm around my moms shoulder and kissed her cheek. Mikasa soon coming downstairs in her red one piece bathing suit.

My mom then prepared us each a sandwich and packed it in her old picnic basket. My dad gathered up some water bottles and towels. We were ready to go. My heart was racing, I was anxious to meet this new kid. "Eren hunny. Do you have a gift ready?" I huffed and held up the spider man figure and she smiled.

"Alright kiddos we ready to go? Eren help your mother carry some things." My dad said. I groaned but helped carry the basket full of sandwiches and a pale with a shovel inside of it. Mikasa carried the towels.

We all got in the car and we were off.

I was anxious the entire hour long ride to the beach. My hands tightly gripped on the spider man figure as if they were gripping for dear life. I wondered endlessly about what this young boy looked like, if he would play with me, if he would share his toys. I found my self tapping on my knee, running low on patients.

When we arrived my jaw was wide with amaze. I had always loved the beach, I still do. We parked the car and got out. I stretched out my limbs and yawned. The ride was long but worth it. The beach was absolutely packed. Packed with sweaty men, half naked women, and kids running about. We walked out onto the sand in search of an empty spot and finally found one. My dad put a big towel down, marking the Jaeger territory. My mom smiled and scanned the shore for her so called 'college friend'. Suddenly she squeeked and ran off, my dad laughed a bit and shook his head. Mikasa and I looked quickly to see her running over to a blonde women wearing a blue sun dress and a cream colored sun hat.

The two clashed in a big tight hug. Each smiling and laughing. My mom grabbed the women by the hand and lead her over to our Jaeger territory. Their words were inaudible but I could guess she was about to introduce her to us.

"This is Isabell Arlert! She and I shared a dorm in college."

My mom was excited. Isabell smiled softly then turned around and gestured for her family to join us.

"Hey there kids." She smiled lightly. She was a very pretty women. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue color, reflecting a slight amount of sunlight and bringing the blue to the surface.

"This is Eren, and this is Mikasa." My mom introduced us. Mikasa waved slightly.

Soon a tall blond man walked over, he was smiling and holding a camera.

"Hunny look at this! I just got an amazing photo of Armin next to our sandcastle." He sounded excited, I think he must have been her husband. But who was Armin? I needed to know.

"Who's Armin?" And I had done it. I shouldn't have spoken. I'm glad I did though.

"Isabell's son darling. He's a very sweet boy, but he's shy so play nicely Eren. Go on and meet him sweety." My mom smiled lightly. I soon deserted my family and set foot on my journey to find the Arlert territory. Their little towel set up wasn't really all that far away.

I finally had made it over to find an old man sitting in a sun chair, watching a small blonde boy build a sandcastle by the shore. He smiled at me. "You can go say hi, he doesn't bite!" The old man chuckled. He was Armin's grandfather I assumed.

I took a deep breath. It was hot out. Very hot. Or was I just nervous? Whatever. I made my way down to where the water combined with the sand. Tons of other kids ran to and fro holding shovels and seashells. But this small blonde boy remained alone, he didn't really seem to seek friendship. I however, was dead set on changing his mind. The blonde figure ahead came into focus. I was in awe. Was it an angel? He was unbelievably beautiful. Was he even a boy? He seemed to be scooping wet sand into a pale. I wanted to help him out. I swallowed hard and gripped the spider man figure tightly, I had it in my firm grip since I picked it up.

"Uh. Hey." I tried to talk to him. He was startled and jumped at the sound of my voice He scrambled to his feet.

"Oh. Uh... Hey there!" He sounded a bit embarrassed but welcoming all at once.

I took a good look at him. His hair resembled the color of a sunflower, it cupped his face and ended at his chin. He had bangs that ended neatly just beneath his thick eyebrows. His eyes almost exactly like the sea in which he was ankles deep within. His smile light, his skin very pale. He was a few inches shorter than me.

"Uh. I'm....Eren. Sorry for scaring you. You must be Armin, right?" I felt stupid. "My mom knows your mom."

"Oh! Yeah! Hi. Armin is indeed my name." He was excited. Just like his mom. I had the feeling that he would annoy me, and annoy me fast. Boy was I wrong.

We sat silent for a moment. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other. My chest felt like it was full of bricks. The silence grew awkward. I had to change the subject! Or even just start one.

My attention turned to the sea behind him. Bingo. Perfect distraction. "So...uh..." I started. "Beautiful right?" He looked confused so I pointed behind him."The ocean. I love it."

My original intent was to distract him from the awkward, but for a single moment I actually took in the scenery. The sky looked like a bright blue freshly painted wall. Clouds Hung here and there like home accessories. The sky collided with a dark heavy blue field of water otherwise known as the ocean. It looked like it never ended. Waves crashed into the damp sandy terrain beneath our feet.

He smiled and turned around, taking in every detail.

"Do you need some help with that?" His attention snapped back to me as I pointed at the pale full of wet sand he had been holding.

"Oh. No. No. Not at all!" He looked as if in denial. So I snatched it from him with a smirk. I tossed the spider man figure inside of it.

"Don't worry. I got you." I was determined to impress him. I began to walk out of the water but as the idiot I was destined to be, I tripped. Face first. I hit the sand. I could hear him giggling. I stood to my feet, red as a tomato.

"Oh shut up." I tried. I had made such a great first impression right? I picked up the pale and stood it upright. I guess you could call it luck, the figure was still there. Most of the sand fell out so I just scooped more in with my hands. He and I then walked up to where the sand was as dry as a desert. I then tipped the pale over, face down on the sandy terrain. I was trying to make a castle of some sort. I removed the pale to see a pretty nice cone structure. But it wasn't perfect. Spider man's legs were sticking out of it! I was embarrassed again. Armin giggled and pulled the figure out by its legs.

"Oh! It's spider man!" What was a giggle soon progressed in laughter. He had the cutest laugh.

"Actually. That's for you." I started. "My mom told me to give you a present or whatever. So yeah."

He gasped and hugged the small figure to his chest and smiled. "Thank you!" He then searched and gasped again. "Ah-Hah! Stay right here. I have something for you too!" He got up and ran off. I watched him and smiled. He shuffled around in a bag by where his family had their belongings. He put spider man into the bag and grabbed a notebook in his place. He ran back to me with a bright smile on his face.

"I know we just met and all but here's my gift. It's kinda lame but I can explain what to do with it." He kneeled beside me and handed me the black notebook. "My mom always tells me to write down the best moments I experience so that later on I can read them and look back on it. So maybe you can do that too! It's kinda like a journal." He smiled.

"Thanks Armin. I'll try it out when I get home." I nodded and assured him.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I was sweating like crazy. "So Armin. What'd ya' say we go play in the water." It was a pretty good suggestion and I could tell because he smiled from ear to ear and sprung up, running toward the collision of sand and water.

"Race you there!!!" As soon as I registered those words I sprung up and bolted as fast as I could. I was catching up pretty fuckin' fast.  
He was giggling as he ran, almost at the water. I couldn't let him beat me, we had just met and I needed a chance to impress him. This was my chance. I soon gained enough speed and passed him, sticking my tounge out at him in a mocking manner. I'd hate to admit it but I was having a blast. We dodged countless families and their towels on the way. I turned my head to make sure he was still there and he indeed was. I chuckled and hopped over a little girl sitting in the sand. "Sorry!" I yelled back at her angry mother.

My feet finally collided with the water, but that didn't stop me. I ran until I was waist deep. The cool water felt amazing. Armin soon caught up and splashed me. It was on. The battle had begun. I turned around and splashed him back. We were laughing like mad men, tossing splashes back and forth.

I smiled and splashed him. He giggled and splashed back. His smile was contagious. I was so distracted by the great time I was having that I didn't notice the huge wave swooshing over to us, devouring our bodies. We both re surfaced and looked at one another, laughing at our wet faces and silly hair styles. I splashed at him again and the battle resumed. My dark brown bangs were pasted to my face because I was soaked. We splashed and splashed and splashed until Armin almost peed, that's when I stopped. He was trying to catch his breath. He was stunning to me, I've never had a real friend before.

"Armin! Eren!" My mother called and we simultaneously looked to one another, then both ran over to my mom. Racing again, this time I let Armin win. She sat in a beach chair with a water bottle in her hand, sunglasses perched atop her head. My sister sat next to her playing with some dry seaweed. Isabell sitting in a duel beach chair next to my mom. My dad and Armin's dad were taking pictures of the two women sitting next to one another.

"It's time to eat!" Isabell said, excited as she pulled some sandwiches out of my moms basket beside her chair and handed us each one. We smiled and sat down in the sand next to one another. He even looked cute while he was eating. I tried to shake the thoughts away.

After my sandwich was halfway finished I wanted to initiate another war with Armin. I stuck my index finger in my peanut butter jelly sandwich and poked Armin's nose. The sticky light brown peanut butter fanned on his nose looked hysterical. His eyes widened. He looked infuriated. I knew what was coming for me so I shoved what was left of my sandwich into my mouth and jumped up as fast as I could and bolted toward the water. Armin quickly following suit. Chasing after me I heard him yelling little threats about drowning me, I know he was kidding obviously. Swallowing my sandwich remains I reached the water and dumped myself straight into it. Swimming out until my head was the only thing above the thick salty liquid paradise. Armin was catching up, but I let him. Part of me wanting him to win here. He finally reached me and splashed at my face. I just laughed and picked him up, bridal style of course. The water made him feel weightless. He scrambled and tried to make me let go but I just laughed at him and held him there tighter. I smirked and he knew what I had in mind. I lifted him up and tossed him back into the water. With a splash he dropped in, when he resurfaced we both broke into laughter. Something about him just made me feel so alive. As if he was all I needed, a friend.

As the day passed I gave him several piggy back rides, collected dozens of seashells, spashed him countless times. I knew this was the beginning of an important friendship for me.

Soon the sun had started to set, it looked as if it was swimming on the horizon of the ocean. We sat side by side in the sand. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Not to be a weirdo but, where are you from?" I asked. I didn't want to leave him forever. All I really wanted in life was a friend. This was my chance, I wasn't going to let him just slip through my fingers.

"Santa Carla, y'know the City over by-" I could have sworn my heart had skipped a beat. This was perfect. Just before he could finished, I had cut him off.

"Armin. You're not gonna believe me. But I live there too!" I was excited. He and I could go to the same school. We could have more time to explore and play together.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I stood to my feet and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up a bit too hard He tumbled forward, knocking me over. He plopped onto me. I could have sworn that my cheeks were the color of my sister's bathing suit.

He too looked like he was turning red, but didn't get up. We stayed like that for over a minute. My back to the sand, Armin laying on top of me. I reached one hand up and brushed his hair behind his ears. "You're the silly one." He made me feel different. I felt this warmth in my tummy that I've never felt before. I didn't want him to get up. I've never had a real friend before Armin tripped and stumbled into my life.

We both regained our feet and chuckled.

"Eren! It's time to go home!" My mom yelled from afar.

We stood looking at one another, I scratched my neck, embarrassed. "So uh... We should hang out again. Yknow like. A sleep over!" I suggested and he smiled.

"I'd love that!" He smiled softly. His mother called him over. "Armin let's go!"

He hesitated but soon stood up on his tip toes and kissed my cheek before quickly making his way up the shore and out of sight, glancing back to smile. My eyes widened. I caressed where he kissed me. No way. I wasn't. I couldn't have been. I knew Mikasa had seen it happen but I hoped she wouldn't tell mom and dad about it. In other words Armin was my first friend and crush. Sappy right?

I tried so hard to deny it but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was falling for him, head over heals. I sighed and made my way up to my family, ready to head home.

On the ride home I couldn't stop thinking about him. All I wanted was to see him again. I soon caught onto what my family was saying, knocking out of my daze.

"Grisha they're just kids. I'm sure that's why they did it. Don't worry." Mom assured my dad.

"Mom what are you talking about." I was confused.

She turned around from the passanger seat and pinched my cheek. "It's okay sweety! You're too young to understand that boys don't fall in love or kiss other boys." I felt a blush coming on. Whatever, she was wrong because I felt like I did like him.

Mikasa chuckled a bit. And joined in. Of course ratting me out as usual. "I saw him kiss you before leaving."

I was as pink as cotton candy at that point. "Hey bu-"

My mom looked displeased. "Eren hunny. Boys don't kiss boys. I'm sure you and Armin are great friends but that's as far as it needs to go. I'm sure you'll find a lovely lady one day." She looked like she was about to cry. I felt liked I did something wrong.

I sighed.

That night I sat alone in my room watching 'He-Man And the Masters Of the Universe' one of my favorite shows while trying to get Armin out of my head. I remembered what he told me about writing down my best experiences I've lived through and the idea popped into my head. Today is the day! The first big experience! I stuck my hand under my pillow and retrieved the Black notebook. After searching through my hurricane of a room I found a pencil and began to jot down as much as I could remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yeah. Thank you for reading it. Share it with your buddies if you want idk. I'll be continuing this story till Eren is an adult so yeahhhh.


End file.
